


His Daddy

by CaliHart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Brief Mental Infantilism, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not really sure what to tag this, so if you think I need to add something, please feel free to politely let me know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what to tag this, so if you think I need to add something, please feel free to politely let me know.

He crawls through the doorway into the office, naked but for the chains adorning his body and the black cotton blindfold he tied on himself. He navigates around the desk out of familiarity alone, his shoulder bumping the small trashcan which has apparently been moved. His Master is in the big chair behind the desk, reclined slightly with his legs spread as usual. By the tone of his voice as he talks on the phone and the way he’s dressed in one of his best suits, his Master must be in some sort of important business call, but he pays no attention to the topic or the words as he crawls between his Master’s legs and presses his face into his thigh. 

A casual hand drops onto his head, fingertips idly scraping through his short hair. He rubs his face on each thigh in turn, hearing and feeling the contrast as his scruffy jaw slides over the finely made material of his Master’s trousers. He sits there between his Master’s legs for a long time, drifting in and out, before the memory that sent him crawling to his Master in the first place resurfaces in his mind. He whines and rubs his face in a long roll against his Master’s thighs, before pushing forward into his groin and nuzzling there. 

“Daddy?” he asks brokenly. His Master abruptly freezes above him. He mouths at the soft cock through the trousers and whines again. “Daddy, please,” he whispers. His Master takes a deep breath and curls his fingers around his skull. 

“I’m sorry, something just came up that I need to deal with. Can I call you back? Tomorrow? Yes, that sounds good. Alright. Goodbye.” His Master hangs up the phone and then both hands are cradling his head. He runs the tip of his nose up the length of his Master’s cock and mouths at it again before his head is pulled up. 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” his Master asks gently, thumbing at the corners of his eyes, the blindfold damp there. He breaks into sobs, his shoulders shaking. 

“Don’t leave me alone, Daddy,” he begs. “Don’t make me go back to my room. It’s cold and dark and I don’t like it. There’s monsters under my bed, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy, Daddy, don’t send me away, please, I’ll do anything you want.” His sobs are briefly muffled by his Daddy’s palm when he turns his head into his hand. “I miss Mommy, Daddy. If she could come back, I—I’d be good for both of you. I could love both of you, just, please, please, Daddy, please.” He turns incoherent for a moment and his Daddy shushes him, petting him. 

“Do you want your pacifier, baby?” his Daddy asks. He gulps and nods, listening to his Daddy shuffling around, hearing a zipper slide, and it’s a moment before a thumb draws his chin down. He opens his mouth easily and his Daddy places his pacifier on his tongue. It’s warm and soft and tastes like honey, and he chokes down his sobs as he sucks on it. He’s still breathing hard and shaking in bursts, but his Daddy pets his head and shoulders and he gradually calms down. 

The honey taste fades after a while, and when he starts chasing it with his tongue, his pacifier slips out of his mouth and bobs away. He whimpers and seeks for it with his open mouth. His Daddy hushes him and gives him a thumb to suck on for a moment, then replaces it with his freshly honeyed pacifier. He settles back down and sucks on it, leaning his head against his Daddy’s thigh and breathing out a heavy sigh through his nose. By the time the honey taste is gone again, he’s calmed down enough that he’s only idly sucking on his pacifier, relaxed and limp against his Daddy’s thigh. His tears have been wiped away and there’s a hand slowly petting over his head. 

The blindfold is removed the same time his pacifier slips out of his mouth, and he looks up with bloodshot eyes to see his Daddy, his Master, put the blindfold on the desk. A scrap of lacy blue thong is visible where his trousers are open around his soft length. He gives his pacifier a few soft licks to get rid of the worst of his drool before his Master tucks it back into his pants. His Master leaves his trousers open so he can look at the underwear that matches the shade of his Master’s eyes. He sighs heavily again and eventually drags his eyes away to look up at his Master. 

“I miss them, Daddy,” he says softly. His Master’s face is warm and he leans down and kisses his head. 

“I know you do. I would bring them back for you if I could, and then we could all be one happy family.” 

“I would like that,” he murmurs. His Master smiles and pulls him up for a chaste kiss on the lips, then lightly pats his cheek. 

“Go on and rest, sweetie, I’ll be along to the bedroom in a minute.” He nods and slips down from his Master’s thigh, crawling back out of the office and ignoring the way his knees ache. He hears his Master cleaning up the office behind him before he’s out of range. He goes to their bedroom and drags himself up on their large bed, curling up in the middle of it. 

He’s asleep before his Daddy even comes to take care of him, dreaming sweet dreams of his Daddy and Mommy and him all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Got into a weird mood that ended up working itself out like this. Inspired in part by goddessofcruelty.


End file.
